User talk:Sistina
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Volturi Confrontation page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Problems Sistina, it is not appreciated for you to go around and comment on how crappy an article is, especially on category pages. Opnions aren't made to be said and you are being quite rude, so I would appreciate it if you backed off. I'd rather not have a huge fight break out over the wikia, just because you didn't like someone else's work. Please stop. Road Kamelot 14:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Volturi Confrontation and other pages What you did with the Volturi Confrontation and some other pages was so unnecessary and it was a very popular page...very. And I known what the UK is, it's the United Kingdom which is England, which is Great Britain. And I bet that after what you had done with the Volturi Confrontation, you will not be well liked and will most likely blocked for vandalism. Vandalism and Reported Hello, After finding out about what you had done to the Volturi Confrontation page, I have contacted wikia, not only this wikia but the main one as well, and the main one will not take this lightly and you have been reported for harrassing me (which you have) and vandalism and maybe if you're banned, lucky if just blocked, you will maybe think about your actions and words wisely and wish that you hadn't done it. Stop taking stuff off MY PAGE!! AGAIN!! For the last stinking time! STOP TAKING OFF THINGS OFF OF PAGES THAT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO! DO IT AGAIN AND I'LL TELL A WIKI ADMINISTRATOR/STAFF MEMBER ABOUT YOU AGAIN AND ALSO ASK THEM TO BLOCK YOU AND OTHER IP ADDRESS(ESSES) USERS FROM EDITING MY PAGE! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT ONE MORE TIME TOO!!!!! A VERY ANGRY KYRANELLIS! VOTE!!!!! Vote Up Top 10 Powerful coven VOTE!!!!! Vote Up Top 10 Powerful coven Look up twilight crossover fanfiction vampire acadamy jacob is imprinted to rose seth is imprinted to nessie leah imprinted to nason embry soon i hope imprinted to lissa so you can do work on brian lamar and sheron cullen wiki okay then let me what i like and don't like okay. STOP UNDOING MY EDIT GO DO YOUR OWN CHARATERS I WOULD LIKE THAT IF YOU STOP REEDITING CHARATERS MAKE UP YOUR OWN CHARTERS! LIKE AN ALIENS RACES YOU HEAR ME OR I CUT YOU Deal with you And that just give you right un edit sime thing i see fit? Let me you something and maybe we become friebds you let me reedit six edit of mine and i'll give you two how that? GO BACK TO YOUR PAGE LEVE MINE ALONE OR I WILL HAVE THEM BLOCK YOU LEVE MY JULIANA ,TAMAL AND A FEW OF MY PAGES ALONE THIS ONE TIME I TELLING YOU Adopting the wikia Hi Sistina, I would like to adopt this wikia. Since there are somethings working in a wrong direction. What do you think about this? Best wishes MrsLunchBox (talk) 11:24, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Sounds good. Your the one how is the longest activ on this wikia. So I don't mind your adoption.